Rage for the Coming of the Dark
by PeppyPeaches
Summary: Nirâ is the vent of Kylo's anger. SMUT AHOY people. More chapters now! For all the Kylo lovers ;) Kylo is pretty OoC. You've been warned! Formatting isn't great sorry. Disclaimer: Kylo isn't mine no matter how much I wish he was. Nothing is mine but Nirâ.
1. Chapter 1

Rage for the Coming of the Dark

He comes home raging mad. She's sitting on the couch reading a book when the door slides open and he sweeps in, emanating rage and power. His cape flares in after him and the door slides shut again. He presses the lock button and she know what happens next. "Nirâ." He calls. He takes off his helmet and she sees his lovely face, the face of the man she loves. So unlike her imperfect visage: ugly burns cover the right side of her face, making it a fearsome sight. Not that she isn't fearsome even with her mask.

"Yes? What is it?" She says, pretending she doesn't know what he wants.

"Come here, and strip. And don't play dumb." Damn his mind reading. First, she removes her black half-face mask. She once read a book in which a man who lived under an opera house had a mask like it, but covering his whole face. Ah well. She then goes over to the bed and starts to take off her clothes. She slowly lifts the hem of her shirt, teasing him. He looks at her with lust and anger, but behind those smouldering eyes she sees the love. He lets out a low, impatient growl and pounces on her, tearing off her shirt and pants with almost superhuman strength. He crashes his mouth down on hers, kissing her passionately and roughly. He moves to her neck, nipping and biting and licking. She moans quietly. He comes up and kisses her dominantly once more before tearing her bra apart from the front, discarding it beside the bed with her other ruined clothing. He brings his mouth down to her breasts, kissing and licking, toying with her nipples and making her moan louder. He's driving her crazy and she feels heat pooling in her body. "Please, Kylo." She pants, begging for more. He bites the side of her breast, hard. She yelp in surprise.

"I'll give you what I want, when I want." He growls, and she senses his tension and anger.

"A-alright." She moans out. She knows he's going only for his own pleasure, but she also knows she's going to enjoy it. He continues licking and biting her breasts and nipples, sending jolts of pleasure down to her pussy. He licks his way down her stomach and to the edge of her underwear before tearing them off. She is now fully naked, and he has only taken off his mask.

"Problem with that?" He says, his voice full of lust. Mind readers.

"I want to feel you." She whines. He cedes and gives her this request, though she's pretty sure it's only because he wants it too. He disrobes and she sees his beautiful thin-framed yet muscular body revealed. He's lovely. When he's fully undressed she notices that his cock is fully hard, and he pounces on her again, kissing her deep and rough before plunging into her soaking pussy, filling her up with one hard thrust. She screams his name, panting as he thrusts into her. He pumps in and out a few times before starting up a rhythm in earnest, thrusting in an out at an alarming speed. She feels the pleasure coiling in her. He keeps thrusting, filling her with each powerful movement, fucking her hard. His huge cock stretches her and almost makes her come undone. He leans over and whispers low in her ear "We're going to fuck all night until it's better." Then he pushes down hard on her clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. She screams and moans his name "Kylo! Oh my god!" He pulls out almost all the way, then rams back in, stuffing her full. Her legs shake and she screams his name as she comes, pleasure shattering her mind into a million pieces. He continues to pump in and out, riding out her orgasm and prolonging her pleasure. She comes down from her peak, not sure if she can take more. "I don't care if you can or cannot 'take more.'" He growls quietly in an oddly calm and menacing tone. He punctuates the words in her mind with hard thrusts. "You will. Take. More." He strikes up a brutal rhythm, pumping in and out even faster than before, ramming in harder, making her moan his name. "Kylo. Aaah fuck! Kylo!" She whimpers as he starts to play with her clit again, and this time she knows he's going for his own pleasure, his own release. He fucks her harder and faster than she thought humanly possible. "Nirâ! Oh! N-Nirâ!" He groans as he pounds into her, kneading her clit between his knuckles. He slows his thrusts, going for power and depth instead of speed. He fucks her deep and hard, their skin slapping together as he thrusts into her. He plunges into her and she feels him hit something in her as he fills her. He draws back slowly, making her feel every inch inside of her. He looks into her eyes, his almost black with lust, then slams back into her all the way to the hilt, making her scream out her climax, her pussy spasming around him. He makes small thrusts deep inside her, making her pleasure heightened as he comes, groaning her name in a litany like a cherished song. His cum fills her and when she's full, it seeps out down her thighs. He stills and falls on top of her, panting. She's so fucked-out she hardly notices him pull out and roll off of her. He gets a towel from the bathroom and uses it to clean them up a bit, then throws it on the floor with her torn clothes. He then snuggles up to her, enveloping her in his arms with tender love. He whispers sweet words in her ear, telling her how much he loves her and that he's sorry, so very sorry in his lovely velvet voice. She snuggles her back into his smooth, warm chest, too tired to reply as she drifts off to his loving caress, listening to the low timbre of his voice lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well here it is! Another chapter! I decided I couldn't just leave Nirâ and Kylo now. Will probably be a short story but hey, a little is better than none am I right? No smut... Sorry lovelies... But in a later chapter maybe (definitely). Formatting's a bitch though so if you want pretty paragraphs sorry.. I'd love to have them but I can complain about my old junky computer later. Anyway enjoy! (Oh and Kylo's pretty OoC here... You've been warned if you don't like that sort of thing) Happy reading!

 _She dreams of starlight and her home. She is there, in the barren rocky terrain, the planet she used to live on, her family with her in her house. She dreams of the day it all changed, a day of fire and death. She sees her family's burned bodies. Her little brother's pleading eyes as he is consumed by the flames. She runs toward his screams, her heart pounding. She shouts for him, trying to blink away tears and smoke. She cannot find him. She is on fire and burning but she feels nothing. She screams for her brother. Someone is calling her name. She can see nothing but smoke and flames. Someone is caressing her cheeks. There is light. Someone is calling to her._ She opens her eyes, waking with a start. Before she's properly awake, she screams out in her head: _BEN! BEN! HELP ME! BEN!_ She fully awakens to see his slightly panicked face hovering over hers, and she hears him saying her name loudly over and over as he strokes her burn-scarred face with two large hands She is covered in sweat. Her eyes lock onto his as she stops panting and blinks around, moving her head a bit. "Ben?" She whimpers, using his given name in her vulnerable haze.

"Oh my god Nirâ. I was so worried. I never seem to know what to do. I love you so much." Kylo says as he hugs her to him, tighter than is really comfortable but she needs the physical comfort right now. He clutches her close to him, petting her hair and rocking her. She wraps her arms around him and breathes in his smell, sighing into his hair as she calms down. He snuggles her against him, running his hands over her back as he whispers to her "I'm so sorry. I should have woken up sooner. Oh how much I love you. Sometimes I love you so much that it hurts. Oh my lovely, lovely Nirâ. You are so beautiful, my shining Loyarian sapphire. I love you to the edges of the universe, meleth e-gûr nîn, love of my heart." His voice breaks at the end of heart, and as he nuzzles his face into her neck and takes a deep, shuddering breath, she realises that he has been crying.

"Kylo, it's alright. It was just a dream. A dream from a long time ago. From before I met you, my love. I'm sorry." She whispers into his hair, hugging him tighter.

"If you want to tell me, Nirâ, you can." He offers, rubbing his head against hers in an almost catlike motion. Despite the number of times he has awakened her from the same hellish dream, he never pries into her head during it. He respects her wishes. He may read her current thoughts at times, but he stays out of her memories. She remains silent and ponders as he snuggles her. As he lays them both back down, she lays her head on his chest. He showed her his story, his memories. He told her everything. He even entrusted her with his name. Perhaps she is ready. Maybe she should allow him into that painful past, show him the day when the girl in her dream, along with her planet, was destroyed. The day she became a proud knight of Ren. Nirâ Ren. She listens to the beat of his heart. She hasn't heard her given name in sixteen years, since she was eight on the day of her home's destruction. Maybe it's time to let herself go. She is filled with sudden longing to hear her name rumbled out between his lips in his velvety voice. She is prepared to give everything as he gave everything to her.

"I'm ready, Ben." She says calmly. He raises his head from the pillow, looking surprised.

"Are you sure, love?" He asks, rolling onto his side and stroking her bare shoulder.

"Yes." She whispers, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips meet and they share a loving but chaste kiss. Then she presses her forehead into his, letting him access her mind. He probes hesitantly, and she opens the walls she has built and lets him in. Slowly, her mind becomes one with his. They are one in the bodies of two, and she feels love. She lets him into that red, painful time, she throws open the gates of the dark in her head to him, and relives.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter is here! More OOC Kylo. You've been warned. This is just mush. Next chapter will be smut I promise. Enjoy!

She lives through the dream again. She hears her brother's dying screams, she looks but she sees nothing but flames and smoke and the souls of her friends and family and everyone she ever knew. She sees their silent screams as their spirits lift from their bodies, confused then manic as they realise that among the bodies they see burning is their own. She realises that they are all dead, everyone she loved. Everyone she knew. Her planet is gone. Her fear turns to anger. Who could have done this? How could someone kill all these innocent people? The resistance didn't have to build their base on her planet. They jeopardised her entire planet with their war, and now her family, her friends are being forced to pay. As the fire burns around her, devouring the only home she ever knew, her anger turns to hatred and her hatred fuels her rage. The souls of billions slowly rise, leaving her alone and burning on the husk of her planet. Her whole body is on fire. She can't tell if it's actual flames or the pain of loss raking across her soul, body, heart and mind. From her very being, an anguished scream claws its way up her throat, tearing its way free into the air as she falls to the ground. As her knees hit the ground, there is an eruption of flame. It flares into the sky, eating everything in its path, and as her head hits the ground there is an explosion. She can feel it in herself as the ground shakes. The fire is eaten by the ground and there is a moment of stillness and calm, then a deafening roar as her body is wracked with unbearable pain. Her planet splinters into pieces, and as it is reduced to dust in space in a matter of seconds she feels as though her body is being torn apart from the inside out by her very soul. The last thing she knows before she blacks out is darkness, rage, hate and destruction. Then the world goes blank.

She feels Kylo pull out of her mind after he saw the only memory she kept from him. The memory containing her name. The one that alerted Snoke to her extreme force sensitivity. The memory that was the making Nirâ Ren. "Kylo. Say something. Anything. Please." She whispers as you watch his face. Tears run thick down his cheeks. They both somehow ended up in a sitting position in the end. His tears drop down his face onto the sheets as he wipes them away. He then reaches out to grab her, picks her up, and sets her down in his lap, her back to his chest. He encircles her in his warm, strong arms, pouring a love into his embrace so strong she can tangibly feel it. He hugs her to him, breathing deeply into her hair. He brings up his legs and wraps those around her too, encasing her almost completely as he leans against the headboard. He says nothing, just squeezes her tight, their naked forms fitting together perfectly. He is wrapped around her as if to protect her from something, to shelter her. "Kylo?" She says, wanting at least some definite thought or reaction.

"Ben." He says.

"Ben?" She reiterates. She needs to know what he is thinking.

"My love. Meleth nîn. I wish I could have been there to protect you. To shelter you. Oh how much I love you." He caresses the burns on her face; the only place where the grafts wouldn't take to her skin. "All of you, imperfections included. I'm so sorry. My dearest. My powerful knight. So sorry." He dissolves into tears again and sniffles into her hair.

"Ky-Ben, there's nothing you could have done, love." She says gently. Of course he would beat himself up over this, even if it happened when she wouldn't meet him for a long while.

"Still. I'm sorry, Nirâ." He sniffles, then composed himself. He then asked about after, "So that was when Snoke found you? At eight? He must have been amazed. You are probably the most powerful force user in the galaxy." He said, not like Snoke had, like assessing a tool, but with awe and love.

"Yes. I have been his apprentice for sixteen years. I'm twenty-four years old." She says. She doesn't celebrate birthdays as a knight of Ren. She is supposedly ageless. It feels good to say her age out loud. She smiles up at him.

"Twenty-four! Why are you here!?What are you doing!?" He exclaims, disentangling himself from her and jumping off the bed. Her smile falls and the corners of her mouth turn down.

"Kylo! What's all this fuss about!" She says as he opens his drawers frantically, pulling out two of his black turtleneck sweaters and two pairs of pants. He pulls one of the sweaters on and chucks the other at her along with one pair of pants before she can ask what he's doing. "Kylo! What? What are you doing? Hello!" She says loudly as he pulls on his pants. His head snaps up, registering her. He zips up his fly then looks at her with a look that says "Oh shit" plain as day. "Ahem. Kylo. Starkiller base to Kylo Ren do you copy." She says jokingly as he continues to stare at her like she's Snoke in an exotic dancer's lingerie. "What's wrong?" She says, genuinely worried now. What is this? Is he afraid of her now that she's showed him the extent of her power? Does he suddenly realise he's in bed with someone scarred forever emotionally and physically horrific? Does he not love her anymore? "Kylo?!"

She says, imagining the worst as her fragile heart starts to break. She puts on the heavy cabled sweater and gets ready to leave as he continues to stare. It is far too big and falls around her mid-thigh.

"NO!" He shouts, breaking out of his trance and jumping toward the bed, hands outstretched towards her, making her jump and flinch back from him. She starts to cry. Is he going to hurt her? "No! Oh Nonononono don't cry Nirâ!" He says, slightly panicked as he comes closer and runs his hands down her arms, kneeling at the edge of the bed. "I just lunged because I saw your thoughts and they are so wrong. I could never stop loving you, even if you reduced a thousand planets to dust with your pinky finger and looked like ground up bantha fodder regurgitated by a rancor!" He says, putting his hand against the burned side of her face and gently caressing the warped skin with long, warm fingers.

"Then why did you want me to leave, Kylo." She whispers, leaning into his touch.

"I want you to call me Ben when we're alone." He says, and she can understand his request as she feels the same.

"Why did you want me to leave, Ben." She says as he sits on the edge of the bed. His hand travels to her hair, carding through the brown curly locks.

"Nirâ, you are twenty-four yes?" She nods her head.

"I don't understand." She says, unsure of herself.

"Meleth nîn, I'm thirty-two." He says, hanging his head and taking his hand out of her hair to wring his hands together in his lap.

"So?" She says nonchalantly. She admits She thought he was younger, but it's not that much age difference and it doesn't matter when they love each other.

"My sapphire, that's eight years. Are you sure you want to be with a man so much older than you?" He says, insecurity seeping through every pore in his body.

"Oh Ben! Eight years is nothing! I love you and that's not going to change. Never. Not if you were old and wrinkly and I was barely of age! What a crazy notion. I'm never going to let you go, love. Not in a million years or for a billion credits." She says, and as she speaks she sees him return to his normal confident self. "Plus your pet names for me are too great to lose you." She jokes. Both of their insecurities shored up, he looks up down at her with love in his eyes.


End file.
